Sayonara
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: "Cobalah satu hari saja kau jangan bertemu denganku, jangan menelponku atau mengirim SMS padaku. Bertingkahlah seolah-olah aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Matt," jelasku./mattmello,chara death, geje, lebai, ooc, Rnr, CnC?


**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Sayonara © Katsuya Fujiawara**

**Pair: MattMello –shounen-ai-**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Warning: Chara death, OOC, AU, dll**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**~Sayonara~**

"Matt, antar aku ke rumah sakit," ujarku pada seseorang diujung telepon sana. Namanya Matt.

"Rumah sakit? Kau kenapa, Mello?" ada nada khawatir terselip diantara kata yang Matt ucapkan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin _check-up_ saja. Sudah lama aku tidak periksa kesehatanku. Kau mau?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku," ucapnya.

"Ya, sampai nanti," aku menutup telepon.

Kulihat jam dinding di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 10.45 pagi. Mungkin Matt akan datang beberapa menit lagi, untuk itu aku segera siap-siap.

Hari ini aku berbohong lagi pada Matt. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku telah berbohong padanya. Tetapi, ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikannya juga. Aku tidak mau Matt khawatir akan keadaanku.

_Bip... Bip... Bip_

Terdengar suara klakson mobil diluar sana. Ah, mungkin Matt sudah tiba. Aku pun bergegas ke beranda rumah.

"Ohayou, Mello," sapa Matt padaku yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum singkat saja. Dan segera berjalan kearah mobil Matt.

"Hey, kau merokok lagi," alisku berkedut melihat rokok yang sedang dihisap Matt.

"Hehe," Matt hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menyalakan mobil.

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak bermain bersama benda ini?" aku mencabut rokok yang sedang dihisap Matt tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu lalu membuangnya.

"Hey, mau kau apakan itu?" Matt kaget dengan tingkahku tadi.

"Sudah kubuang," jawabku datar.

"Mello. Kau ini kenapa, sih?" air muka Matt terlihat kusut.

"Matt, kau tahu kan rokok itu tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Dia hanya memperpendek umurmu saja," aku menasihatinya untuk kesekian kali.

"Ya, ya, ya," Matt memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sampai," Matt memarkirkan mobil yang kami kendarai tadi.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja disini, Matt. Aku tidak akan lama, hanya beberapa menit saja," ucapku sambil beranjak pergi menuju rumah sakit.

"Ok," Matt mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan seorang dokter yang menangani penyakitku. Sesampainya didepan pintu, akupun menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku sambil membuka pintu.

"Pagi," dokter yang sedang duduk di kursinya itu membalas sapaanku.

Akupun segera duduk dihadapannya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Antara takut dan penasaran kini terus berputar-putar.

"Aku mau mengambil hasil _check-up_ minggu kemarin, Dok," ucapku.

"Oh, ya. Tunggu sebentar," dokter itu mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang kuminta.

"Ini," dia menyerahkan sebuah map padaku.

Aku membacanya sekilas.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaanku?" aku bertanya serius padanya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi..."

"Kau harus mengatakannya seburuk apapun itu," nada bicaraku naik.

"Baiklah. Jadi, tentang penyakitmu itu, Tuan Mihael Keehl... Kanker yang bersarang di tubuhmu saat ini berkembang sangat cepat dan ganas. Tubuhmu hanya mampu melawannya sedikit. Jadi, mungkin untuk saat ini hanya keajaiban tuhan yang mampu menyembuhkanmu. Tim kami sudah mencoba dan berusaha semampu kami untuk ini. Tetapi, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan," dokter berbicara dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat tahu," aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil memandangi hasil _check-up_ ku.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin," dokter itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku, Dok,"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku pergi dulu," aku beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan kerja dokter itu.

Pintunya kututup lalu aku berjalan kearah toilet. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Mengamatinya dengan detil setiap inci tubuhku yang semakin kurus karena penyakit yang kuderita. Lalu akupun mencuci mukaku agar wajahku tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan di mata Matt dan mencoba membuat ekspresi ceria.

_Tok... Tok... Tok_

Aku mengetuk kaca mobil Matt. Terlihat didalamnya Matt sedang memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"Ayo jalan," seruku sambil mendudukan diri di jok mobil.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Mello?" Matt bertanya padaku sambil mengemudi.

"Baik. Aku baik-baik saja," lagi-lagi aku berbohong padanya. Tuhan, maafkan aku.

Aku memandangi pria tanpa dosa yang sering kubohongi ini. Rambutnya yang merah, goggle-nya yang selalu dikenakan, suatu saat aku tak akan melihat itu lagi. Keseriusannya saat memainkap PSP dan game-game miliknya, juga kebiasaannya merokok itu.. tak akan aku lihat lagi suatu saat nanti.

"Mello? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Matt menoleh sebentar padaku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Matt," aku mengelak.

"Jangan bohong. Aku benci itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" dia bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Tidak, Matt Memangnya aku tidak boleh memandangimu? Apa ada undang-undang yang berisi 'Tidak boleh memandangi Tuan Mail Jeevas berlama-lama'. huh?" candaku.

"Hahahahahaha," Matt tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga akupun ikut tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Tuhan…

Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini, disisa hidupku yang hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Melihatnya bahagia, tertawa lepas bersamaku.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluknya saat ini, mengatakan bahwa aku Sangat menyayanginya dan tak mau meninggalkannya sedetikpun. Tetapi, semua itu hanya mimpi.

Hey!

Mana Mello yang dulu?

Mello yang tak mau kalah, Mello yang tempramental?

Kini kalah karena kanker.

"Mello, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu di restaurant? Aku lapar," Matt memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo. Kali ini aku traktir kau makan," ajakku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Matt begitu antusias.

"Ya, benar," jawabku sambil senyum seadanya.

"Terimakasih, Mello," dia tersenyum.

Sesampainya di restaurant, Matt segera memesan makanan pada seorang pelayan. Dia makan dengan lahap.

"Sampai jumpa, Mello," teriak Matt dari dalam mobil sambil melampaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ya, terimakasih untuk semuanya, Matt," aku membalasnya.

Akhirnya, Matt pun pulang kerumahnya dan aku kembali masuk ke rumahku.

Hari ini, aku menghabiskan waktu sampai larut malam bersama Matt. Sangat menyenangkan memang. Tetapi, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Kembali ku lihat hasil _check-up_ yang diberikan dokter tadi siang sambil membaringkan tubuhku.

Kuamati, ternyata memang benar. Kanker yang kuderita berkembang pesat. Umurku mungkin hannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dan kebersamaan dengan Matt akan berakhir seiring kematianku nanti.

Jujur, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi di dunia ini, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku.

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Malam ini turun hujan begitu deras.

Udara terasa dingin dan lembab pagi ini. Jalanan becek bekas hujan deras tadi malam. Pohon, bunga dan daunnya pun basah.

Hari ini, aku sedang duduk di beranda rumah sambil membaca koran pagi ditemani beberapa biskuit dan teh hangat. Menikmati sisa hidupku yang hanya beberapa detik lagi. Badanku, makin hari semakin kurus saja dan wajahku pun semakin pucat serta aku merasa aku semakin payah karena penyakit ini.

_Pi...Pi...Pi _

Ponselku berdering. Kulihat ada telpon masuk, dari Matt.

"Hallo, Matt," aku menerima telepon darinya.

"Mello, kau sedang apa?" tanya Matt diujung telepon.

"Aku sedang baca koran pagi," jawabku.

"Mau kutemani?" dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani pagiku.

"Hm, boleh saja," jawabku lagi.

"Aku bosan disini," tuturnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tunggu kau dirumahku,"

"Aku segera kesana, Mello," lalu Matt menutup telepon.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Matt datang kerumahku tanpa membawa kendaraannya. Sepertinya dia jalan kaki.

"Matt, kau jalan kaki?" tanyaku sambil melipat koran yang baru saja kubaca.

"Ya, udara pagi ini dingin sekali. Aku ingin menghangatkan badan dengan jalan kaki," tuturnya.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Matt," akupun menuangkan teh hangat ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Matt.

"Untukku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

"Terimakasih," Matt langsung menyesap teh hangat tadi lalu meletakkannya kembali di meja kecil.

"Matt, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke bioskop?" ajakku padanya.

"Hm? Ke bioskop? Tak biasanya kau mengajakku kesana, Mello,"

"Ya, kita habiskan waktu hari ini bersama, Matt. Seperti kemarin," tuturku.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi jangan sekarang. Ini masih terlalu pagi," ucap Matt.

"Ya, lagi pula mana ada bioskop yang buka jam segini,"

Matt hanya tertawa kecil, lalu kami kembali berbincang-bincang.

Sekarang, aku berusaha sesering mungkin membuat Matt bahagia di sisa hidupku. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku ini hanya bersamanya.

"Matt, aku mau memberimu tantangan," ucapku saat kami baru saja keluar dari bioskop malam itu.

"Tantangan apa?" Matt masih sibuk menyalakan rokoknya.

"Tantangannya, kau harus..." aku menggantung ucapanku.

"Harus apa, Mello?" Matt penasaran.

"Cobalah satu hari saja kau jangan bertemu denganku, jangan menelponku atau mengirim SMS padaku. Bertingkahlah seolah-olah aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Matt," jelasku.

"Apa? aku tidak salah dengar?" Matt terlonjak kaget.

"Tentu tidak, Matt. Coba saja. Hanya satu hari saja. Nanti aku kau beri sesuatu," ucapku.

"Sehari tanpamu itu rasanya seperti setahun, Mello," Matt memalingkan muka.

"Pokoknya, kau harus," tegasku.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Matt malas.

"Sampai bertemu lagi ya, Matt," aku melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, jangan lupa beri aku hadiah jika aku menyelesaikan tantanganmu," seru Matt.

"Dan selamat tinggal," bisikku.

Benar saja.

Matt benar-benar menerima tantanganku. Hingga malam ini, dia sama sekali tidak menelpon atau mengirimku SMS.

Sedangkan aku. Detik demi detik kulalui dengan penuh kepasrahan. Wajahku sudah semakin pucat dan badanku semakin lemah saja. Lalu kuambil secarik kertas dan aku menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas itu. Khusus untuk Matt jika aku sudah tiada nanti. Setelah itu kumasukkan kedalam map berisi hasil _check-up_-ku waktu itu

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sakit begitu menghujamku. Entah apa ini.

"Tu-tuhan, a-apakah ini sa-saatnya," erangku disela-sela rasa sakit ini. Map yang kupegangpun terjatuh tanpa bisa kucegah.

Hingga akhirnya aku..

Brukk...

Kini, tubuh Mello terbaring diatas lantai dingin malam itu. Matanya terpejam. Dia telah pergi meninggalkan dunia

"Mello, sebenarnya apa maumu menyuruhku begini? Apa kau tau aku tak bisa tenang seharian. Kau terus saja berputar diotakku. Bisa-bisa aku gila, Mell," gerutu Matt berkali-kali.

Kini, Matt sedang mengendarai mobil menuju ke rumah Mello.

"Eh? Kenapa banyak orang?" alis Matt bertaut melihat begitu banyak orang di sana. Di rumah Mello.

"Ini bukan ulangtahun Mello, kan," Matt menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu sambil melihat kearah rumah Mello.

"Oh, mungkin ini kejutun untukku," dengan riang Matt melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah Mello.

Beranda rumahnya dipenuhi dengan karangan bunga dan orang-orang yang tak asing bagi Matt berlalu-lalang disana.

Matt semakin penasaran dan ada sedikit rasa khawatir didirinya kini.

Sampai di dalam rumah, mata Matt terbelalak badannya lemas melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Mello dan badan kurusnya terbaring dengan damai diatas peti. Wajahnya yang pucat dihiasi senyum tipis.

"Mello, kau jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau bohong!" Matt berteriak histeris membuat para pelayat menoleh kearahnya.

"Mellooo! Ini tidak lucu! Bangunlah.. ayo," Matt mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mello dengan linangan air mata.

Beberapa pelayat sesegera mungkin menjauhkan Matt dari mayat Mello dan menenangkannya.

"Aaarrgghh. Lepaskaaaaan," Matt meronta-ronta.

"Hey, tenanglah," Light membentak Matt yang tak bisa diam.

"Mello tidak akan tenang jika kau bersikap begini," Light mencoba menenangkan Matt.

"Tapi…"

"Sekeras apapun kau berteriak, tak akan membuat Mello hidup kembali. Percuma saja. Lebih baik kau mendoakan Mello agar dia tenang disana," setelah dinasihati Light, Matt pun mulai mengerti.

Matt tak bisa membendung air matanya ketika melihat Mello dimasukkan kedalam liang lahat.

Orang yang sangat disayanginya kini sudah tiada.

"Ayo, pulang," Light menepuk bahu Matt yang terus mematung memandangi batu nisan.

"Ya," Matt pun meletakkan karangan bunga diatas makam Mello.

"Bahagialah disana, Mello," Matt sekilas mengusap nisan Mello lalu pergi bersama Light.

"Matt, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu," Light berkata pada Matt.

"Apa?"

"Ini, mungkin ini untukmu," Light menyerahkan map pada Matt.

"Apa ini?" Matt mengamati map tadi.

"Buka saja. Aku pulang dulu," Light malah berlalu pergi meninggalkan Matt.

Matt dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa map pemberian Light, tadi seusai pemakaman Mello.

Map itu bertuliskan 'Untuk Matt'. Matt mengenal tulisan tangan itu. Itu milik Mello.

Matt menemukan bebrapa kertas didalamnya dan membacanya satu persatu. Dan lagi-lagi Matt tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya

_Matt..._

_Kau membaca surat ini, karena kau sudah menyelesaikan tantanganku, bukan?_

_Kau berhasil hidup tanpaku dalam sehari, Matt..Dan sekarang, bisakah kau lakukan itu setiap hari?_

_Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Matt..._

_Maaf selama ini aku telah banyak berbohong padamu. _

Surat singkat dari Mello tapi begitu menusuk di hati Matt.

"Ja-jadi ini maksudmu, Mello?" lirih Matt sambil meletakkan surat terakhir dari Mello.

Matt menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Dia shock berat akibat kematian Mello. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga ini semua terjadi. Kenapa Mello tidak memberitahunya bahwa selama ini dia sakit dan sangat menderita? Mungkin saja jika Mello memberitahu Matt, Matt dapat membantunya berobat sampai dia sembuh.

Keesokan harinya, Matt pagi-pagi sekali pergi dari rumah. Tentu saja tempat tujuannya adalah makam Mello. Dia membawa karangan bunga kesana.

"Pagi, Mello," sapa Matt pada nisan yang dia dekati.

"Biasanya, pagi-pagi seperti ini kita minum teh bersama, ya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi," Matt meletakkan karangan bunga di dekat nisan Mello.

"Sekarang, tak ada lagi orang yang membentakku dan membuang rokokku secara paksa. Tak ada lagi yang mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku hingga malam," Matt mengusap-ngusap lagi nisan Mello.

"Tuhan, kenapa harus secepat ini? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati karena serangan jantung atau kanker paru-paru? Kenapa harus kau, Mello?" Matt berbicara sendiri sambil memegangi nisan Mello.

Entah berapa lama Matt berada disana. Dia terus duduk sambil memegangi nisan Mello, sesekali dia mengusap-usapnya. Pak tua yang sedang membersihkan pemakaman umum itupun iba melihat Matt.

"Sepertinya anak muda itu sangat kehilangan," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Matt menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat dia kenal berada dihadapannya. Sosok itu tersenyum kearah Matt.

"Me-Mello?" Matt seakan-akan tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu sosok tadi menghilang entah kemana.

"Mello," Matt memandangi nisan tadi lalu beranjak pergi.

_Everyone loses something before they even realise it_

_I suddenly realise that you've gone_

_Leaving behind only memories_

_At least I have my memories to comfort me_

_I'll always have you here_

_If I could see you one more time_

_I just want to say one word:_

_Thankyou_

**~FIN~**

_author's note:_

_huhuhuhuhhuhhhuhuhhuhhuhuhuh… akhirnya beres juga XDD_

_yak inilah fic saya yang ke sekian yang gajenya ngga kalah sama yang sebelumya *ketawa hambar*_

_abal ya? jelek ya? ngga sedih ya? __banyak typo ya? authornya stres ya? *disambit*_

_maklum… fic ini Cuma makan waktu tiga jam. inspirasinya juga dapet dari sms orang wkwkwkwkwkw *infogapenting*_

_maaf ya, Mellonya mati ==V _

_proyek depan, saya mau bikin Misa mati (lagi) Waaaahahahahha *devil's laugh* #dikeroyok shinigami_

_ini kan di rumah, aku lagi sendirian gara-gara ngga ada kerjaan, aku bikini fic aja deh XDD_

_review ya, Minna XDDD_

_eh iya..ada yang tau ngga tuh kata-kata yang berbait itu dari mana?_

_kalu ada yang tau, bilang ya lewat review..__ saya do'ain biar tambah cakep deh hahahah #plakk _


End file.
